User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 Reasons for blocking users In the past week, I've had to block a few users, including one for a significant amount of time (Phinny for one year). In case anyone feels that I am being unnecessarily harsh or abusing my admin privileges, I'm going to point out a few things. * The block log shows that there's about 1 or 2 people a week that are blocked. Almost all of them are anonymous IP addresses. This goes back to September 2008, when Wikia decided to allow people who haven't registered to edit pages. * Typical reasons for a block: **profanity **hate speech **inserting gibberish **changing references from one character to another (for instance, changing a page so that instead of saying "Ferb", it says "Candace", for every time "Ferb" is mentioned on the page) **making changes that go against the Manual of Style. * I will always ask first that a person stop making unwanted edits and explain why they are unwanted. This will be placed at the top of their talk page above the Hello section that is automatically created, so that they will see it immediately. * I will usually give them a second chance to stop, just in case they didn't see the message on their User Talk page. (When the User Talk page is updated, that person sees "You have a new message" at the top of the page they are currently looking at.) * I make a careful evaluation of whether this is a deliberate action on their part. In the case of Phinny, I took an hour to review his/her most recent changes and came to the decision that the one year block was justified because the previous blocks did not change his/her behavior. I want this wiki to be something good and fun that people enjoy. People that make a nuisance of themselves detract from that. When they are enough of a nuisance, it's time for them to be blocked. Hopefully, blocking them will make it stop being "fun" for them anymore and they will find something better to do. — RRabbit42 15:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Rabbit! I was just looking at recent changes and noticed that you've had to block a lot of anonymous IPs here. As you know, we're currently spotlighting this wiki, so your traffic is increasing and you'll be getting a lot of new editors. Did you know that you have the option to require a user to login with a username before they edit? Vandals can still create a username and cause trouble, but we've found that it's easier to track and block vandals when they're not just an anonymous IP, and that the extra barrier to entry just to vandalize a page often cuts down the amount of vandalism considerably. Feel free to discuss it with the other admins, and if you choose to go this way, please leave a message on my talk page and I can set it up for you. And let me know if there's anything else I can do to help the wiki grow and attract more helpful members. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting us know. We have been discussing this over in a forum and will reach our decision later today. — RRabbit42 15:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::We voted to not require registration in order to edit pages. — RRabbit42 New Episode Images Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight/New Rollbackers We have been put on the list for Wikia Spotlight. Ads should come out fairly soon pointing users to our site. We need to be on high alert for helping new users and watching out for vandals. I would like to know what you think about giving JeremyCreek rollback permissions. Also, is there anyone else that you think we should give rollback to? Maybe Ardi when he comes back from Australia on May 5th? —Topher 07:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :JeremyCreek has been a member since October and Ardi since February, so of the two, JC would be my first pick. When Wikia made it possible for un-registered users to make changes, we had a large upswing in the amount of pages that had to be fixed. We are going to need more people watching the changes to this Wiki once the Spotlight gets turned on. — RRabbit42 18:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Slightly off-topic, but in the same vein: We need to consider the fan art that JC And User:Kereyly have uploaded recently. They have not found our way onto any mainspace articles yet, but this could be the beginning of something like that. Should we expand our purview to include fan-art allowed on user pages? It's kind of nice to allow users to have that on their page, like decorating their office. However, I'm concerned that it might leak into the main article space. Should we delete the art and tell them they should re-upload it to the PF Fanon wiki and link to it there, or should we just allow it since it's only on their user pages? Even though Flash is away, I think I know he would be against leaving them. I'm on the fence. I'm off to work and will be on IRC afterwards (around 11:30pm ET). —Topher 19:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Some unregistered person just posted one of JC's fanart images on the Phineas Flynn page. I undid it, though. —Zaggy1024 22:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think this is something we have to be strict about. Leave them to the user pages, but if their on any main space pages maybe a warning then block? A week would be best. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Fan Art and Video Pages I just asked the anon user to stop making video pages for episodes. I've always been hesitant to feature full episode videos from YouTube on the wiki because, to be honest, I'm very surprised Disney hasn't come through and deleted all of them already. I would think the more visits they get, the more easily Disney would recognize they are out there and would do just that. Maybe they just don't care, but that seems unlikely. If we are to keep them, using the "Insert Videos" button from the toolbar above the edit box is the best way to showcase the videos since they are much visibly larger in size than the current way the IP user is doing them. As for the Fan Art, I am thinking we can leave them for now. This wiki may be poised to expand beyond simple encyclopedia, though. With the fan art, the video pages and the galleries of screenshots, we might just be becoming a one-stop-shop for Phineas and Ferb related material. If we had up-to-date TV listings, we'd be covering all the bases except for actual fanfic. I know SuperFlash will be raving when he gets back from wherever he is, but maybe this is a good thing. I like the quality of the fan art that's here so far. I'm sure there's more that I'm not thinking of, but I just got home from work and can't think anymore. —Topher 05:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Videos might be growing on me. Take a look at this version of "Elementary, My Dear Stacy". This would be a way to incorporate the video into an episode article. It works best with episodes that are not split into two or more parts, but it does work with more than one video. If you view the page at 1024x768 resolution, it will take up nearly the entire width of the top of the article. However, on higher resolutions (like mine at 1280x1024), the mini summary and the Table of Contents slide right up next to it. Check out User:Topher208/Episode box for the code. It uses all the same variables as the regular infobox, so we could use the same template call if I can figure out how to make it narrower if there's no video. —Topher 07:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't like the way it turns out. It looks bulky and sort of ugly, IMO. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fan art was discussed in a forum, and the vote was to only allow the art to be placed on user's pages. Including the episode videos in the episode pages is on the back burner. At the moment, we're not including them until we figure out a better way to handle them. (My personal opinion is that they should be one file and have to have the title sequence and credits. There's no way to do that because of the time limit that YouTube has.) — RRabbit42 15:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Episode videos The discussions have been on several different pages, but the gist of them seems to be "people have already posted the episodes on YouTube, so we might as well make use of them". Many of the videos are in more than one part, and some don't have the end credits. So, I'm going to provide complete episodes to YouTube. They will have the title sequence, the entire episode and full credits at the end, all in one video. I'm still not certain that we're not tempting fate (the Disney lawyers object to it), but at least I'll be able to say that I preserved all credits with the episodes. I'll be able to finish the first season fairly quickly since I've already got the project files that I made for my own personal use. I'll post the link at the bottom of each episode's page when they're ready because we haven't formally decided yet on using them or not. — RRabbit42 04:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : For the moment, this project is dead. Most places that people can upload videos to have a time limit on how long the video can be, so my idea of providing proper credits in a single video is out the door. — RRabbit42 19:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz crest Hi, RR. Are you able to get a large enough image of the Doofenshmirtz crest from either Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror or Got Game?. Appreciate it! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 22:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I don't have anything that's close-up, but I can upload the best one I could find. I presume you're looking for just the crest on a transparent background, without the castle? — RRabbit42 23:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yep. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, now can you make it transparent? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is in GIF format so that the transparency works. Don't know why it wasn't saving it with transparency in PNG format. The PNG file has been deleted. — RRabbit42 00:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 :Able to now? The Flash {talk} 03:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Screencap Can you screencap an image of Perry swimming from "The Magnificent Few" or any other episode that has him swimming? I need it for Platypus. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :File:Perry swimming.jpg is now available. Best one I could get from that episode. If I spot a better one in a different episode, I'll upload that. — RRabbit42 16:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) If anyone else has request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Username I never saw it before but awesome username, if you ever decide to jump on the Userbox bandwagon, I have one in my user page you might like. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Roger Rabbit was a great character that had a lot of potential. Kind of a shame that he's been pretty much forgotten. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) While that is true and I agree, I was actually talking about the 42 thing... see I have a 42 meme userbox on my User page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It has a link too felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) mistake I m@de @ m1st@k3 wh3n i p0st3d th3 vids I h@d n0 1d3@ wh@t i w@s do1ng. & I can type perfect English, I'm not that stupid. --WildMIKE123v5 20:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Didn't say you were, just that the leet speak gives that appearance. It also seems that it's an awful lot of effort in order to look cool. Just my opinion. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for helping me with this Wiki and telling me about all these mistakes I've been making! You make this a better place! Phineaslover1 23:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Phineaslover1 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. RRabbit42 Re:Production codes But, I was told to include the Production Codes? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean that was the reason why one of the admins was for me standardizing because I could also fix the Production Codes, I was likely to have missed one or two, once I finished all the episodes I was going to go back and double check them, can't I just finish up the standardizing including the fix of the Production Codes and just not do the double check? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice to know i guess.-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 17:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Coolest Coaster Ever I added some comments on the AM Nom for this article. As it's your work, I'd suggest attending to those. Also, something I forgot to add to it, it might need a slight fix in POV, as a little bit of it strays to an episode summary. I have a little brief task I want to do with the image captions, so anyways, just letting you know. The Flash {talk} 03:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : I see what you meant by point of view. Your edit for the opening summary fixed it. I'll mull over the other recommendations you made. (Can't immediately see how to implement them right now.) — RRabbit42 04:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::The sourcing and stuff was fixed, now all you need to do is give it a rundown to check with new info from Speed Demons. The Flash {talk} 15:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirt'z schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) A Day With Phineas and Ferb Hey, RR! A while back you mentioned having saved all the videos on the MSN "Day with Phineas and Ferb" thing. Can you please upload them onto YouTube? It would be very helpful and entertaining as MSN removed them and neglected to archive it! Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh I agree, whats your username on youtube so I can watch for it!? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken it's the same as this one, right, RR? The Flash {talk} 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the same user name on YouTube as here. You'll need to give me a reminder about those MSN videos. I remember talking about being able to save videos, but I'm not sure about those specific ones. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. They were the ones where MSN followed the crew around, Dan and Swampy wrote that song about Anti-gravity, Dan pitched that Norm episode, etc. Maybe jump on IRC and we can clarify. The Flash {talk} 03:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Here's the new link so we have it on record: http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=352619 ::: (and now I have them saved in case they disappear again) — RRabbit42 04:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New background and wiki image thumb|250px|right|Original wiki image thumb|250px|left|Original background thumb|250px|right|New wiki image thumb|250px|left|New background D'you think that these are usable? The new background's purpose would be to be tileable, because you can easily tell where it tiles right now. It seems like this one would be completely seamless. Will the wiki image work, or does the wiki not support transparency? I must admit the antialiasing on the transparent one is awful, I just whipped it up in like 15 mins. XD --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The transparency's working. Since Topher worked on the last few versions of the picture, maybe he he saved the project files and could leave out the background. A couple of months ago, I somehow lost the picture for my desktop and I couldn't remember what it was. So, the triangles are now my desktop picture. Having a version that tiles properly means I don't have to use the Stretch setting. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I meant as a background for the wiki. But I suppose it works well for that too. Oh, and you can also access the svg, and if you open it in inkscape, you can make it whatever resolution you want. (Wonderful, isn't it? XD) --Zaggy1024 (talk) 03:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's main purpose is to be the background for this wiki. I was just commenting that I also used it on my computer for the same thing. Hopefully Topher can upload a version with transparency from his original files. — RRabbit42 04:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oops. Just noticed that it tiles correctly on the web page left-to-right, but not up and down. — RRabbit42 04:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC)